It may be desirable to transfer power between a source of power and circuitry that requires power. In some systems, a user must manually plug a power cable into equipment that requires power. In other systems, a user must align equipment to be powered with a wireless charging source. These types of systems can be cumbersome for users. For example, a user may not always have a power cable on hand or may not always be near a wireless charging source.
Photovoltaic cells are sometimes used to provide power for electronic equipment. However, it can be challenging to incorporate photovoltaic cells into different types of electronic equipment. For example, photovoltaic cells can be insufficiently flexible or overly bulky.